Je te vois
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Soudain, une main attrapa la sienne. Ce contact nouveau, cette peau chaude contre sa paume de main, des doigts longs, indéniablement féminins, Emma sentait pourtant qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Tenant sa main ouverte, Regina y glissa la laisse d'Apache qui ne bougea plus. Swan Queen OS.


**JE TE VOIS**

Désorientée sur le trottoir, les bruits pour seul guide, la jeune femme appelait son compagnon, parti comme une furie, sans prévenir. Ses mains fermées dans des poings, elle se sentait vulnérable en plein milieu de tous ses bruits puissants. Les moteurs de voitures, les pas des passants, les sonnettes des magasins, les conversations téléphoniques, tout n'était que cacophonie dans ses tympans. Les odeurs ne l'aidaient guère dans cette rue dépourvue de magasins. Elle savait à peu près où elle se situait dans la ville, par habitude. Le rythme de ce quartier était différent du sien. Il était plus animé, plus pressé. Les gens dégageaient du stress et cela ne venait pas seulement de la fréquence acharnée de leurs chaussures sur le sol, mais également des bleus commençant à se former sur son épaule droite, du aux passants qui la heurtaient. Ils rouspétaient évidemment de son inattention, sans savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

De pas indécis, elle avançait sur le trottoir cherchant de son oreille son compagnon d'arme. Elle se demandait la raison pour laquelle il avait filé aussi subitement, lui arrachant la laisse de sa main. Il était dissipé ces temps-ci, n'obéissant plus vraiment aux règles imposées, se rebellant par moments. Ce n'était guère gênant dans l'appartement, mais dans la rue, cela s'avérait dangereux pour eux deux. Surtout pour elle en réalité, car il était son repère dans les zones inconnues, et bondées.

Parmi les klaxons, elle entendit un aboiement particulier. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Cet appel distinct, puissant, résonnant dans la foule. Seulement, il était difficile de savoir, où il se trouvait exactement, même s'il semblait proche. Concentrée, elle progressait vers son meilleur ami, s'excusant tous les deux pas à un inconnu qu'elle percutait sur son passage.

\- Apache ?! La jeune femme appelait dans la rue, espérant un retour. Apache ?!

Un nouvel aboiement lui indiqua qu'elle était sur le droit chemin. Tout droit, légèrement sur la droite. Elle entendait une voix particulière, profonde, rauque, quelque peu raillée, parler hostilement à quelqu'un.

\- Attends que je trouve ton maitre toi, il ne paye rien pour attendre. On n'a pas idée de laisser un chien en liberté dans les rues, surtout quand le chien a tendance à sauter sur les inconnues, s'indignait la voix.

Elle avança déterminer et n'appréciant certainement pas les remontrances portées à son ami. De pas affirmés, elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux, se stoppant en entendant les soupires de l'animal. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de se faire punir pour son comportement en pleine rue.

\- Arrêtes de bouger veux-tu. J'essaie de lire ton adresse. La même voix gronda sans reconnaitre la présence de la propriétaire. Apache ?! Qui donne un prénom aussi désastreux à un chien ?!

\- C'est moi.

Le chien gémit légèrement, assis entre les deux jeunes femmes. Celle sur qui il s'était précipité était latina avec des cheveux noirs, un sac à main dans sa main gauche, et la laisse du chien dans l'autre. D'un air indigné, elle scruta la propriétaire du filou qui ne réagissait pas.

\- Votre chien m'a sauté dessus.

\- J'en suis vraiment désolée. Il a tendance à être indiscipliné ces derniers temps.

Quelque chose dans cette inconnue, intimidait Emma qui n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens dont le charisme résonnait si fortement, si bien, qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se vocalisa sur le souffle d'Apache qui d'après sa respiration ne bougeait plus. Emma baissa la tête, sur le point de réprimander son camarade, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le ton agacé et en colère de la femme, qui tendait la laisse dans sa direction depuis une bonne minute.

\- Bon vous prenez la laisse de votre chien oui ou non ? A moins que vous ne soyez aveugle peut-être ?!

Le chien gémi bruyamment, passant une pâte sur son museau. La brune l'observa intriguée par son comportement. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je le suis en effet. Répondis la femme sans plus de formalité.

\- Je vois. La brune rétorqua se sentant quelque peu coupable, sans pour autant sentir de l'empathie. Votre chien me fixe bizarrement.

En effet, Apache fixait intensément l'inconnue, sa tête de Golden Retriever penché sur le côté, la gueule fermé. C'est comme s'il la jugeait pour sa remarque déplacée, et ce n'est pas sa maitresse qui la met mal à l'aise, mais bien lui. Elle sentait le besoin de se justifier à un chien. Décidemment c'était une journée de merde.

\- Apache n'aime pas qu'on parle de mon handicap. Emma précisa en tendant la main en avant attendant la laisse.

\- Nous n'en aurions pas parlé s'il était resté avec vous, et ne m'était pas rentré dedans de plein fouet. La latina répondit irritée, pressée, laissant la laisse tombée dans la paume de main de la blonde.

\- Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça non ?! Emma demanda gardant son calme.

\- Certes. Votre chien a tout de même besoin de cours de dressage. N'est-il pas censé vous conduire ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Emma serra dans sa main, la laisse de son compagnon, qui dévisageait toujours la brune, comme s'il la réprimandait à chaque phrase. On pourrait croire qu'il était désespéré par son comportement. Cette femme qu'Apache a apparemment attaquée est insupportable, pensa Emma. Elle ne savait visiblement pas parler gentiment à des inconnus, et encore moins accepter des excuses ou même en faire. Son comportement était digne d'une vieille aigrie. Et pourtant, quelque chose chez elle, son aura, montrait tout autre chose à l'aveugle. Une femme plus douce, attentionnée, et en mal d'amour.

\- Apache n'est pas un chien guide. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas de harnais. Je l'avais avant mon accident, donc il a pris ce rôle par loyauté. Il ne me conduit que dans la rue. Emma explique patiemment, ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle partage cette information avec quelqu'un qu'elle connait à peine.

Rien que par la voix, Emma avait pu deviner que la femme était plus âgée qu'elle, de cinq ans à peine. Elle était surement brune, et d'origine latine, du à l'éraillement de son timbre. Elle devait également travailler dans un poste à responsabilité, pour la structure de ses phrases, son tempérament, et son aplomb. Sa voix frappait les lèvres d'Emma qui en déduit qu'elles devaient ainsi avoir la même taille. L'agacement de la femme se traduisait avec le bruit de ses talons qui claquait le sol. Bizarrement, Emma ne la voyait pas en jean ou pantalon. Plutôt une robe bien ajustée. Elle se surprit à essayer de tracer son visage, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu faire avec quiconque. Pour la première fois en trois ans, Emma aurait aimé voir.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous n'êtes pas sourde en prime ? la voix gronda agacée.

\- Vous êtes obligée de m'agresser tout le temps ?

\- Pardon ?! Je ne vous agresse pas.

\- Si. Votre voix le fait clairement comprendre. Emma haussa simplement les épaules. Vous grondez, donnant cette résonnance qui je suppose étonne dans la salle de réunion devant les employés. Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'eux.

\- Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit. La voix balaya, faisant sourire victorieuse Emma. Votre chien est assis sur ma chaussure.

En effet, à mesure que la conversation entre les deux femmes se dégradait, Apache se rapprochait de la brune malicieux. A présent, son postérieur était posé sur le talon de l'inconnue, comme s'il essayait de la retenir.

\- Elles sont rouges ? Emma demanda perplexe.

\- Quel est le rapport avec leur couleur ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas simplement répondre à ma question sans en poser une autre ?! C'est une maladie chez vous d'avoir le dernier mot ou quoi ?!

\- Qui agresse maintenant ? la voix raillée soupire.

Emma se sentait bouillir. Cette femme était culottée. Non seulement, elle lui parlait sur un ton ennuyeux et énervé, mais en plus, elle utilisait l'ironie. Pourtant, la blonde était encore là à parler avec elle malgré son rendez-vous médical programmé. Elle sentait quelque chose de différent à parler avec cette inconnue. Un sentiment qui l'avait longtemps quitté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai été plus qu'agréable avec vous, il me semble.

\- Comme je l'ai été également.

\- Non. Vous êtes agacée et j'en passe. Vous devez avoir un mauvais jour surement, car vous n'êtes pas comme cela.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Ne faites pas des hypothèses grotesques. La brune répondit tout en pointant son doigt vers la blonde qui ne réagit pas.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, qui passaient inaperçue vu la saison estivale, Emma voyait tout. Elle pouvait percevoir les gens simplement avec leurs voix, la tension qu'il dégageait ou pas, leur aura. Et pour cette femme, c'était complexe. Cependant, Emma sentait bien qu'il y avait après cette personne dure, agressive, droite, quelqu'un de vulnérable, tendre et protective de ses proches.

\- Vous savez ce que ma cécité m'a apporté malgré mon malheur ?! J'ai appris à écouter les gens. Les voir d'une toute autre façon. J'ai appris à les connaitre par leur voix. La votre en dit long. Vous n'êtes pas cette femme aigrie, rageuse et qui n'aime pas les chiens. Vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. Emma annonce avec un ton final.

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux femmes. Seul le chien se lève de la chaussure de la brune, qui le suivit du regard, perdue, intriguée par cette femme aveugle. Le Golden Retriever sorti sa langue sans quitter de son regard noir et blanc la latina. Un sourire en coin glissa sur ses lèvres en observant l'animal, avant de répondre à sa propriétaire de façon défaitiste.

\- Vous devriez vous cantonner aux premiers abords parfois, même si votre jugement est juste. Passez une bonne journée, et toi aussi le chien.

Sur ces derniers mots, la latina glissa sur la gauche de la blonde qui ne bougea que la tête, entendant les talons de l'inconnue frapper le bitume du trottoir, signalant son départ. Une brise de vent caressa le visage d'Emma qui inspira une odeur particulière. _Pomme_. La chaine d'Apache dans sa main, il s'était levé lorsque l'inconnue s'éloigna dans la foule. Son museau mouillé contre la jambe de son amie, avait suffi à Emma pour comprendre qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie. Pour dire vrai, Emma sentait encore ce feu dans son corps la submerger. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, elle se sentait vivante.

Le mois avait été difficile à passer. Le résultat du test n'avait pas été positif, la greffe étant encore retardée, mais pour combien de temps. Emma n'était pas vraiment pressée. Elle avait appris à vivre sans voir, à ouvrir ses sens pour compenser celui qui manque aujourd'hui suite à ce stupide accident. Aujourd'hui elle était indépendante, certes parfois elle se reposait sur Apache, mais sinon, elle était autonome. Elle avait tout réapprit, seule, sans personne, sans aucune aide. Orpheline, elle n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Pourtant, Emma avait toujours été de nature solitaire et débrouillarde. Certes, elle avait peiné à apprendre le braille, confondant certaines lettres au début. Pour s'habiller, elle avait trouvé un système qui marchait plutôt bien. Ruby venait avec elle pour faire les boutiques, et lorsqu'elle l'aidait à ranger ses affaires, elle les étiquetait pour les décrire. Non vraiment, Emma s'était faite à cette vie dans le noir.

Alors pourquoi depuis un mois, elle sent cette peine l'envahir ? Ce désir de voir à nouveau l'avait quitté il y a longtemps, mais désormais il refait face, plus intensément que jamais. Depuis cette voix intense qui l'avait fait frémir, ce sarcasme insolent qui l'avait fait sourire. Elle avançait en silence, ses doigts de la main gauche entrelacés aux siens, la laisse d'Apache qui ne cessait de tirer dans l'autre.

Ils étaient au parc comme tous les samedi après-midi. Aucunes surprises, il n'avait pas d'imagination. Le mardi soir c'était un diner au restaurant italien au coin de la rue, le jeudi soir un plateau télé dans son appartement et le samedi une balade au parc. Non, Killian n'aimait pas les surprises, mais au fond, elle sentait bien que tout cela c'était des prétextes. Cette routine qu'il avait installé, c'était une façon de la préserver des choses nouvelles, car de ne pas voir, découvrir est un encombrement pour les voyants. Elle l'avait senti la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené dans le restaurant. Contourné les tables, la guider, malgré la présence d'Apache qui sniffait le parquet. Le regard des autres porté sur elle. Elle était aveugle, mais sentait tout. Notamment son embarra. Depuis, c'était le même restaurant, la même table au fond à droite, le bol d'Apache apporté à peine assis. Tant d'habitude qui étouffait Emma. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler, mais il éludait la conversation.

Et encore, Emma n'avait pas abordé le sujet Apache. Killian le tolérait, mais Apache ne l'aimait pas. Dès leur rencontre, il lui avait pissé sur ses chaussures italiennes. Il grognait dès qu'il parlait, ne l'écoutait pas. La seule fois où elle a voulu lui confié sa laisse, il pleuvait à torrent et Apache s'était enfuit, le trainant derrière, s'arrêtant dans une plaque de boue. Killian était patient, mais parfois, ses paroles étaient déplacées que ce soit envers elle, ou envers son meilleur ami. Killian s'excusait et tout repartait comme avant.

Deux mois qu'il sortait ensemble, et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle voit. Il se décrivait comme beau, brun, des yeux bleus perçant. Mais réellement, tout ce qu'Emma avait retenu était son arrogance, son assurance démesuré, son orgueil, sa tendresse, ses mots déplacés. Elle se demandait parfois pourtant elle était avec lui au fond. Surement par peur de finir toute seule. Qui voulait d'une aveugle sérieusement ? Killian était avec elle car Emma était canon, comme il aimait le dire aux gens avec qui, ils pouvaient engagés une conversation. Mais vraiment, Emma n'a jamais rencontré ses amis, ou collègues de travail, encore moins sa famille. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine, qu'il avait omis de leur faire part de sa situation amoureuse.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien. Apache tirait de plus en plus sur la laisse, parfois se dressant.

\- Apache. Calmes-toi. Emma demande sur un ton sec.

\- Son comportement continue d'empirer à ce que je vois. Tu devrais sérieusement songer à l'amener au vétérinaire.

Emma ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses sous-entendus, tirant légèrement sur la chaine, espérant qu'Apache se reprenne.

\- Je ne comprends pas son changement soudain de comportement. Depuis quelques mois, il …

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Mais il aime toujours autant mes chaussures. Killian insinua comme pour rassurer sa petite amie, mais Emma sentait un reproche.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à répliquer, son chien tira violemment sur sa chaine. La blonde surprise, n'eut pas le temps de faire face, il s'était encore enfuit. Dans son élan, elle failli tomber, si ce n'est son petit ami qui la rattrapa de peu. Déboussolée, confuse et surprise, Emma cria le prénom de son ami.

\- APACHE ! AU PIED !

Laisses tomber Emma, il va revenir. Killian tenta sans lâcher sa main.

\- APACHE !

Emma se détacha de l'homme et avançait criant le prénom de son fidèle compagnon. Killian la suivait exaspéré par cette situation. Elle pouvait sentir les passants le regard surpris, mais elle s'en foutait. Son chien avait encore pris la fuite et il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Vent dans les cheveux, les gouttes de sueur coulant sur ses tempes, son souffle coupé, la musique dans les oreilles, Regina faisait son footing dans le parc comme la plupart des samedis. Le temps était si chaud que faire du sport était une torture, mais c'était le seul moment où le travail n'entrait pas en jeu. Elle avait une pause à cet instant précis et elle voulait déconnecter. Ce n'est pas chez elle qu'elle le pouvait car tourner en rond seule n'était pas agréable. Donc elle se tuait au travail.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir le tour de la fontaine, elle s'engagea sur le sentier du retour en petite foulée. Des aboiements filtraient dans la chanson, puis plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait voir une silhouette canine courir dans sa direction. Des poils sablés, la langue dans les airs, les oreilles rabattues, elle reconnue le chien aussitôt. Sa chaine volant sous sa course, Regina se stoppa en voyant l'animal. Il arriva, se stoppant net à ses pieds. Il posa les deux pattes sur ses épaules. Regina n'eut d'autre choix que de le caresser.

\- Toi tu t'es encore enfuit. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien. Le chien descendit sous ses remontrances. N'est-ce pas Apache ?

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, il se cacha derrière une de ces pattes. Regina scruta les alentours, s'attendait à voir la blonde débarquer, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Pour être honnête elle avait pensé à cette femme plusieurs fois depuis leur altercation, ou leur rencontre peu importe. Elle en avait même parlé à sa meilleure amie, Mary Margaret, qui s'était empressée de conclure qu'elle avait un coup de cœur pour cette femme. Elle n'avait pas nié. Il était difficile de nier la beauté de cette inconnue, mais de là à déclarer qu'elle avait un coup de cœur. Peut-être.

Apache aboya insolent la regardant avec ses yeux canailles. Il était jeune pour un Golden Retriever. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. C'était encore un chiot quoi. Ne sachant pas comment procéder, Regina soupira.

\- Ou est ta maitresse ? Elle se surprit de lui demander.

Il avait compris le message. Il ramassa dans sa gueule sa laisse et s'approcha de la brune, frottant son museau contre sa jambe. Quelque peu réticente à l'idée d'avoir sa main couverte de bave, Regina caressa la tête de l'animal avant de prendre les rênes. Il ne bougea pas durant deux petites secondes, puis tira d'un coup, manquant de déboiter l'épaule de la brune qui rouspéta.

\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de tirer comme ça. Je te suis.

Apache jeta un coup d'œil derrière, puis ralenti sous une allure convenable. Regina marchait à ses côtés, se laissant guider par le chien qui reniflait, cherchant. Elle se demanda alors s'il fuyait régulièrement comme ça, ou si c'était nouveau, puis se souvient de la conversation avec sa jolie maitresse. Regina calme toi. N'oublies pas que la première fois, cela s'est mal passé. Et puis, s'il faut, elle n'est pas intéressée. Malgré ces tentatives, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer leurs retrouvailles. La blonde contente de la voir, illuminant le parc par son sourire. Oui Regina était impatiente de revoir la charmante aveugle et de lui retourner son chien sympathique.

Emma commençait à désespérer. Il n'était jamais parti aussi loin, et encore moins aussi longtemps. Et s'il avait fugué ? Elle sentait que depuis quelques mois, il tirait sur sa laisse, filait sans son accord. Ce pouvait-il qu'il en est eu marre de jouer les guides et est parti ? Le cœur d'Emma se serra sous cette possibilité. L'idée de perdre son meilleur ami faisait monter en elle une angoisse profonde. Comme si soudain, elle perdait tout.

Killian ne l'aidait pas dans ses recherches. Il trainait des pieds derrière elle, tandis qu'elle avançait comme elle pouvait, lentement essayant de se rappeler du plan du parc et de sa localisation. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle se dirigeait vers la fontaine.

\- Swan. Je suis certain que quelqu'un va le retrouver. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois non ?!

\- Oui. Mais je préfère le retrouver moi-même. Emma répondit sèchement, avec un tremblement dans sa voix. Je ne partirai pas sans lui.

\- Et comment comptes –tu … Killian débuta avant de se stopper atterré.

Plus haut sur le sentier se trouvait le chien et une autre personne. Enervé de voir l'animal réapparaitre, l'homme dépassa Emma pour rejoindre la femme qui reconduit le chien. Comme s'il l'avait senti venir, Apache se stoppa net et grogna. Devant lui, Regina le regardait confuse de son changement soudain d'attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle suivit le regard du chien pour s'apercevoir qu'un homme brun, impeccablement habillé s'approchait d'eux. Mais la personne qui retint son attention était la silhouette blonde plus loin, seule, perdue. Regina essaya d'avancer, mais le chien, assis ne bougeait pas. Elle alla pour lui demander la raison de son obstination étant donné que sa maitresse n'était pas loin, que l'homme arriva. Les aboiements méchants d'Apache redoublèrent, alertant Regina qui comprit alors.

\- Merci de l'avoir retrouver.

\- Aucun problème. Regina répondit en tendant la laisse, déçue de ne pas revoir la blonde.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer la chaine, Apache aboya, l'effrayant.

\- Ok on se calme.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier.

\- C'est comme ça depuis le jour où Emma est devenue ma petite amie. Il doit faire un complexe ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Oui ça doit être ça. Regina ironisa en observant le chien assis à ses côtés. Je vais le ramener à sa maitresse moi-même. Ca évitera qu'il vous morde un mollet.

Regina observa cet inconnu. Elle commençait à comprendre Apache. Cet homme était indéniablement puant. Son regard charmeur, posé sur ses jambes dénudées dû au short, son décolleté, c'est simple, il n'avait pas regardé dans ses yeux depuis son arrivé. Cet homme profitait d'Emma c'était évident. Apache le sentait, Regina le voyait.

\- Je suis navré de mon impolitesse. Je suis Killian Jones. Comme Jones Entreprise. Il se présenta avançant sa main.

\- Regina Mills. Elle lui serra la main fermement, sans lâcher la laisse d'Apache.

\- Oh. Mills ?! Des bureaux Mills Associés ?

\- En effet.

\- Ravie de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Mills.

Excédée par le manque de personnalité de ce Killian Jones, Regina marchait avec Apache à ses côtés vers Emma, qui sentait une crise de panique montée en elle. Killian avait disparu lui aussi, la laissant seule dans le parc. Le bruit des oiseaux, d'un ballon de foot frappé par des adolescents non loin, des conversations téléphoniques, Emma n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour repérer l'aboiement de son chien.

Soudain, une main attrapa la sienne. Ce contact nouveau, cette peau chaude contre sa paume de main, des doigts longs, indéniablement féminins, Emma sentait pourtant qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Tenant sa main ouverte, Regina y glissa la laisse d'Apache qui ne bougea plus. Le contact fut briser aussi vite qu'il est apparu, mais une voix familière pris la place.

\- Il m'a trouvé près de la fontaine. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je vous le ramène moi-même.

Emma ne put empêcher un sourire prendre place sur son visage à l'entente de cette voix pour une fois enjouée. Comme s'il comprenait qu'elles parlaient de lui, le chien frotta sa truffe humide contre le tibia de sa propriétaire qui passa sa main dans ses poils.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis. Je pense qu'il est secrètement tombé amoureux de moi.

\- Ca expliquerait ces fugues soudaine, Emma répond entrant dans le jeu de la femme.

\- Tu connais Régina Mills ? Killian demanda surpris par cette information.

\- Quand Apache a fugué la dernière fois. Tu t'en souviens, je te l'ai raconté ? Emma rappela sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Je ne connaissais pas son identité.

Apache grogna à nouveau dans la direction de Killian qui haussa les épaules. Emma tira gentiment sur sa laisse pour le faire assoir. Il obéit mais tourna sa tête vers la brune.

\- D'accord. Killian dit en observant la brune qui caressait le chien. Alors Emma Swan, voici Regina Mills.

\- Enchantée. Emma répondit en tendant sa main.

\- De même.

Regina glissa sa main dans celle de la blonde qui sentit quelque chose d'étrange s'emparer d'elle. La poigne de la brune était forte, solide mais à la fois douce et tendre. Elle la tenait sans pour autant l'étouffer.

\- Regina Mills est la directrice de Mills & Associés. L'entreprise qui régit tous le secteur immobilier de Boston.

\- Ça sonne plutôt comme le nom d'un cabinet d'avocat. Emma releva tirant un sourire à la brune.

\- J'ai fait des études de droits avant de me diriger dans le secteur de l'immobilier. J'ai hérité de l'entreprise de mon père.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Emma s'excusa confuse. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Cela fait quatre ans maintenant alors il n'y a aucun mal. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à décrocher son regard de la beauté de la blonde. Malgré les lunettes noires qui couvraient son regard, Regina était persuadée que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Elle voulait les voir. Apache se colla à sa jambe tranquillement, à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ne pas inviter Regina à diner au restaurant mardi soir ? Pour la remercier pour Apache ?! Killian annonça sans regarder la blonde qui fronça des sourcils.

C'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un a mangé avec eux, n'aimant pas les intrus dans leurs soirées de couple, comme il aime le rappeler. Voilà qu'il propose à Regina. Emma sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre sous le tapis, que cette demande n'était pas anodine. Après tout, Killian travaillait pour l'entreprise de son père, qui dirigeait une société de travaux.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être libre. Regina informa connaissant la vraie raison derrière cette invitation.

\- Oui évidemment. Killian se châtia.

\- Mais mercredi soir, j'ai une disponibilité.

\- Oh non, on … l'homme débuta avant d'être coupée par sa petite amie.

\- C'est parfait !

Regina leva un sourcil sous l'enthousiasme de la blonde tandis que son pot de colle ne semblait pas content. Au fond, la brune était ravie de constater qu'Emma ne se laissait pas faire par ce gars-là. Et visiblement, Apache était enthousiaste également, aboyant gentiment comme pour donner son accord.

\- Il semble libre aussi. Blagua Regina ce qui fit glousser Emma.

\- Il aime beaucoup sortir. N'est-ce pas Apache ? Emma demanda ne le caressant.

\- Emma. Je ne suis pas libre mercredi. Killian annonça en scrutant son portable. J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel à New York. On pourrait peut-être décaler ?

La brune observa la grimace prendre place sur le visage d'Emma. Le chien dû sentir que quelque chose la tracassait ou qui n'allait pas, car il s'est blotti fermement contre sa jambe, posant sa patte sur son pied. Il montrait qu'il était là, qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Je pense que mercredi est une date correcte. Regina débuta en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Après tout, Emma est libre et c'est bien son chien n'est-ce pas ?! A moins que le diner ne soit pour une autre raison ?

Même aveugle, Emma pouvait voir la gêne dans le comportement de son petit ami. Il avait été soufflé par cette inconnue qui venait de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Apache se détendait de plus en plus, heureux entre les deux jeunes femmes. Sentant une opportunité se présenter, Emma ne put la laisser passer, posant sa main sur le bras de son petit ami.

\- Apache me conduira.

Une simple phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la conversation. Killian hocha la tête comprenant qu'il venait d'être exclu sans préavis.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Il termina avant d'embrasser rapidement la blonde sous les yeux dégoutés de la brune, qui baissa le regard sur le chien qui soupira.

\- Comment on procède ? Je passe vous prendre tous les deux ou on se rejoint là-bas ?

Comment cette femme pouvait faire sentir Emma vivante ? Son cœur accéléra, et son désir de voir s'intensifia. Elle voulait glisser ses yeux sur la silhouette de cette femme, découvrir son visage avec tous ses traits. C'était bien la première fois que depuis son accident on lui laisse le choix. Elle ne la brusquait pas, lui laissant le plaisir de choisir ce qu'elle préférait.

\- Passer nous prendre, ce sera plus simple. Emma s'entendit répondre, surprise. Je travaille à OUAT. Vous savez.

\- La radio.

\- Oui voilà. Passez nous prendre là-bas vers 18h30 ? Enfin si c'est bon pour vous.

\- C'est parfait. Regina acquiesça heureuse que la blonde prenne les devants. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Apache ne supporte plus mon odeur corporelle dû à mon jogging.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Emma la réprimanda rigolant doucement.

\- A bientôt Regina. Killian la congédia avec hâte constatant que les deux femmes l'avait oublié.

\- Oui à bientôt M. Jones. Et Emma à mercredi 18h30, Radio OUAT.

Apache qui traduisait les yeux de sa maitresse, regarda s'éloigner la femme brune, en petite foulée, retraçant le chemin qu'elle avait effectuée. Il soupira soulagé, contrairement à Emma qui se surprit à respirer de nouveau. Encore cette odeur _Pomme_ qui chatouilla ses narines.

Apache couché sous la table, il attendait paisiblement que l'émission se termine, content de sentir Emma heureuse pour une fois. La blonde était dans une humeur particulière. Elle avait le soupire ancré sur ces lèvres depuis que ses pieds ont touché le sol de son appartement, chantonnant sous la douche accompagné de son ami, provoquant une visite impromptue des voisins. Ses collègues lui avait fait remarqué sa bonne humeur communicatrice, qu'elle fut rapide à évincer.

Emma était la seule dans la radio à avoir des horaires coupées, faisant ainsi la matinale puis la fin de l'après-midi. Elle aimait ce rythme atypique, l'incitant ainsi à profiter de sa journée, comme elle le pouvait. Parfois, Apache trainait de la patte, exténué, mais sinon, il suivait la cadence. Emma scruta pour la millième fois la pendule, excitée mais également nerveuse pour cette soirée. Regina avait paru tellement confiante, et patiente, que la blonde se sentait à l'aise. Elle dégageait quelque chose. Depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, ou plutôt parlées, Emma savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Apache était calme depuis samedi, répondant aux ordres sans efforts. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, sous la table à attendre.

 _« **C'était Emma Swan sur OUAT. Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée à tous. Soyez prudent sur le trajet de la maison. Je vous dit à demain et vous laisse avec Granny ».**_

Apache se leva subitement, sortant de sa cachette, assis à côté de la chaise d'Emma, au aguet. Sa maitresse pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses bras. Elle secoua la tête, rigolant du comportement de son chien. Elle se bougea légèrement le faisant grogner gentiment.

\- Arrête de rouspéter veux-tu ?!

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Emma savait que sa meilleure amie était là depuis un moment. Elle l'avait interrogé toute la journée pour connaitre la raison de ce sourire permanent sur son visage. Elle avait même prié pour la mort ou la disparition de Killian, suscitant une déception sonore quand elle eut la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Non à Apache.

\- Il rouspète tout le temps. Ne me regardes pas avec tes yeux monsieur, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ruby justifia avant de caresser la tête du chien. Dis-moi, comment se fait-il qu'une bombe atomique nommée Regina Mills, sois ici à t'attendre ? Tu lui dois le pressing ?

\- Elle nous amène diner. C'est elle qui m'a ramené Apache deux fois quand il a fugué.

Ruby éclata de rire et tapa gentiment la tête de l'animal. Ayant entendu le prénom de la brune, il s'éclipsa sous le regard amusé de l'assistante, se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

\- Apache a toujours eu un bon flaire. Ce chien est exceptionnel et très futé.

\- Tu as une explication à me donner. Emma répondit tout en ramassant ses feuilles percées à des petits trous qui ne parlaient qu'à elle.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ?!

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ruby jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui donnait sur l'accueil, observant Apache saluer Regina Mills. La femme caressait le chien, accroupie et semblait lui parler. Ruby sourit satisfaite d'avoir percé le plan du chien.

\- Rho Emma enfin ! Tu es certes aveugle mais pas stupide ! Emma la frappa gentiment sur le bras. Ouch. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Apache s'enfuit au juste ? Il sait quand Regina n'est pas loin. Il ne va que vers quand elle est dans les parages. D'ailleurs il y est en ce moment. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce petit monstre a du gout. Indéniablement.

\- Tu te fais des films Rub's. Emma secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui donnant les feuilles de son émission.

\- Nan, nan. J'ai raison. Et au fond tu le sais, sinon tu n'aurais pas marché avec ce sourire béat toute la journée. Ruby la charria en lui tentant sa veste en cuir. Tu te rends compte qu'il est en train de faire le beau devant elle ? Alors qu'il pisse sur les chaussures de ton crétin de mec ? Sérieusement Emma, ouvres les yeux ! Façon de parler.

\- Elle est vraiment belle hein ?

\- A tomber. Ruby conclu en laissant la blonde seule dans la pièce avec ses pensées et ce raisonnement.

Elles arrivèrent au restaurant dont Emma ne connaissait rien, mais Regina lui avait promis qu'il n'était pas étoilé et qu'il acceptait les chiens. Cette attention fit sourire la blonde, Regina avait pensé à Apache, évidemment. Ce dernier guidait d'ailleurs calmement ce soir, respectant l'allure de la blonde et attendant les deux jeunes femmes patiemment quand elles s'attardaient.

Regina ouvrit la porte pour le duo, qui fut accueilli par le gérant. Un homme corpulent, chaleureux, avec un accent italien.

\- Buonasera ! S'il vous plait entrer. Entrer. L'homme demanda accueillant. Oh mais qui est ce charmant Golden ?

Apache aboya content, reniflant la main de l'homme avant de la lécher comme signe de salut. Emma se sentait totalement à l'aise ici. Regina arriva derrière elle.

\- Oh Regina. Come stai ? ( _Comment tu vas ?)_

\- Bene e tu ? ( _Bien et toi ?)_

L'odeur appétissante donnait faim à la blonde, qui sentait les épices d'Italie. Elle écoutait attentivement la brune parler italien avec le patron du restaurant. Cette femme était fascinante. Finalement l'homme vient lui parler.

\- Je suis désolé pour parler italien avec cette demoiselle et ne pas vous accueillir.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Emma sourie en donnant sa main. Je suis Emma Swan et le Golden c'est Apache.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Swan. Gregorio Calabrese pour vous servir. Choisissez votre table. Je vous laisse vous installer. Regina connait la maison. J'ai des pizzas dans le four qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

L'homme s'éloigna rapidement, laissant les deux femmes dans l'entrée. Regina passe une main dans le dos d'Emma qui ne put retenir un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

\- En terrasse ou dedans ? La brune demanda sans bouger. La terrasse est à l'arrière du restaurant dans une cour, c'est plutôt sympathique.

\- En terrasse alors.

\- Excellent choix. Regina sourit. Apache tout droit, mon grand.

Emma arqua un sourcil à la direction donnée à son chien, pensant que la brune allait mener le convoi. Mais non. Elle donna la direction à Apache qui ne se fit pas prier. Surprise qu'il l'écoute, Emma se lassait guider, évitant chaise, table sans encombre, bien que Regina soit derrière elle. Killian était toujours devant à lui tenir la main, la guidant avec des attentions, non plus à gauche etc. Regina la laissait se débrouiller. C'était libérant. Apache s'arrêta devant des marches. Puis délicatement les descendit une à une, laissant à sa maitresse le temps de descendre aussi.

Lorsqu'Emma atteignit la dernière marche, le sol n'était plus le même. Elle sentait le bois sous la semelle de ces chaussures, la terrasse devait être en latte de bois, par moment sentant la rainure. Sans attendre plus d'ordre, Apache s'assit à côté d'une table dans l'angle gauche de la terrasse. Emma pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville de l'autre côté. La chaleur des lumières suffisait pour réchauffer l'espace, mais bizarrement, Emma sentait que l'endroit était étroit. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de huit tables ici.

Regina aida rapidement la blonde à s'installer lui retirant sa veste, posant ses yeux sur son cou dégagé, amenant un soupire du chien. La brune lui fit les gros yeux, comme pour lui demander de se taire. Emma gloussa. Elle accrocha la veste rouge du le dossier de la chaise et fit de même avant de prendre place en face.

\- Vous parlez italien. Emma débuta la conversation, touchant la table pour mesurer l'emplacement des couverts et du verre.

\- En effet. Je suis d'origine italienne. Du côté de mon père, d'où ma complexité de peau.

\- J'avais deviné.

\- Ah oui. Votre sixième sens. Regina sourit en voyant la blonde secoué la tête. Enfin je veux dire…

\- J'ai compris. Emma sourit en entendant la gêne dans la voix de la femme.

\- En terrasse ?! Je l'aurais deviné ! Regina adore cet endroit. Vous devez être spéciale pour qu'elle vous amène ici. Le patron débarqua avec un torchon sur son épaule.

\- Greg. Regina soupira espérant couper l'homme.

\- Bien voici les menus, qu'il tendit dans les deux directions.

Regina récupéra le sien, et observa la blonde faire de même sans vraiment de difficulté.

\- Lei é carina ( _elle est mignonne_ ). Gregorio dit à Regina en pointant la blonde du doigt.

\- Lo so ( _je sais_ ). Regina soupira en baissant le regard. Ha una storia con un tipo (elle est en couple avec un gars).

\- Vedo ( _je vois_ ). Gregorio hausse les épaules avant d'annoncer. Je reviens. Je vous laisse choisir.

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant Regina encore plus embarrassée. Elle regarda Emma qui était immobile, seulement ses doigts glissant sur la table, touchant le menu ouvert devant elle. Bizarrement, la blonde ne releva pas leur conversation dans la langue étrangère, ni même le fait que le patron est trop dévoilé, choisissant de débuter une autre conversation.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour Killian samedi. Il n'a pas été très correct.

\- Par rapport au diner ? Emma affirma de la tête. Je me doutais qu'il tenterait. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il laisse des messages à ma secrétaire pour obtenir un diner avec moi. Parler affaire et créer un partenariat. Mais honnêtement, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il vous prendrait comme prétexte.

\- Il peut être comme cela parfois.

\- Vous voulez dire étouffant ? La blonde leva un sourcil sous cette accusation. Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas exprimer mes hypothèses.

\- Non. Elles sont correctes. Emma soupira sentant la tête d'Apache se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle le caressait de façon mécanique. On sort ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant, et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de m'éviter l'inconnu. Je sais bien que mon handicap est gênant mais…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Regina la coupa sèchement. Votre cécité n'est pas gênante du tout. Vous ne pouvez pas voir oui et alors ? Vous vous en sortez très bien toute seule.

Emma sentait les larmes lu monter. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit des choses pareilles, et cela la réconforter de savoir que des personnes pouvaient voir en elle quelqu'un d'indépendant. Apache se détacha d'elle, la laissant respirer pour se coucher à ses pieds, la patte sur son pied.

\- Si Killian n'est pas capable de comprendre que vous êtes capable de vous diriger seule, sans assistance. Apache gémit sous la table. Assistance humaine, se reprit Regina sous le gloussement d'Emma. Alors il n'a rien comprit et ne vous mérite pas. Je vais trop loin.

\- Un peu oui. J'avais raison à propos de vous. Emma annonça de façon sérieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon nom est associé à un empire que je suis aigrie. Je le suis parce que sinon, les gens pensent que vous êtes faible et vous font les pires choses. Mais oui. Il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture.

\- Exactement. Vous me dictez le menu ? Il n'est pas en braille. Emma demanda confiante.

Regina sourit, même si la blonde ne pouvait pas le remarquer. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Fermant son menu, la brune s'appuya sur son coude droit, puis avec sa main gauche, vient chercher la main de la blonde sui sursauta surprise. Un nouveau frisson parcourant son corps. Elle sentait une chaleur montée dans ses joues. Elle expira lentement pour éviter de rougir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Regina.

Glissant les doigts de la blonde sur le papier plastifié, Regina lui lisait le menu. Prononçant le nom des plats en italien, puis expliquant leur composition dans leurs langues. Emma était fascinée par la brune et sa délicatesse, ainsi que son parfum Pomme. Finalement, la lecture du menu fut plus courte que prévu, décevant un tant soit peu la blonde qui se familiarisée avec la peau douce de sa voisine de table. Emma savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elles continuèrent à discuter, apprendre à se connaitre lentement, attendant Gregorio qui les observait de la fenêtre. Apache n'avait toujours pas bougé, parfaitement calme et serein, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille, l'autre bloquée sur la rue. Le restaurant se remplissait tranquillement à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Elles n'étaient plus seules sur la terrasse, accompagnées par un couple de retraité trop aussi amoureux.

Gregorio arriva avec une gamelle d'eau pour Apache que se leva soudainement attirant l'attention d'Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ma faute. le patron s'excuse en posant le bol d'eau. Je lui amène à boire à ce petit.

\- C'est gentil merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Vous avez choisi ? Je sais déjà ce que Regina va prendre.

\- Vraiment ? Emma rigola en tendant le menu qui est récupéré par l'homme. Je la pensais imprévisible.

\- Pas en gastronomie. Gregorio amplifia ce qui amena la blonde à éclater dans un rire franc.

\- Je suis toujours là vous savez. Regina se plaint alors que le Golden vient la voir pour se faire caresser.

\- Fayot. Emma l'accusa sentant que son ami est parti se faire cajoler par la brune. Désolé. Je vais prendre les macaronis à la sauce tomate. Je raffole des pâtes.

\- Ah ! Excellent choix ! Regina ne prend que les raviolis végétariens. Elle dit que c'est à cause de sa ligne, mais je suis certain que c'est parce qu'elle a peur d'aimer mes pâtes.

\- Evidemment. Ronchonna la brune.

\- Et pour le cador, je lui amène une petite côtelette ! Je reviens ! Gregorio part rapidement sans écouter Emma lui demander de ne pas amener à manger pour Apache qui lèche déjà ses babines.

Regina éclata de rire sous la mine désemparée de sa compagnie. Elle caressait le chien tandis que sa maitresse jouait avec son verre. Elles résumèrent leur conversation, discutant du patron de ce restaurant. Regina l'avait connu petite fille, car son père l'amenait ici régulièrement, et en particulier quand elle ramenait des bonnes notes. La mélancolie avec laquelle la brune racontait cette histoire, amena Emma à ressentir quelque chose de voir pour elle. D'un coup, tout devient plus clair. Les fugues d'Apache, la rencontre avec la brune, le fait qu'avec Killian rien n'aillait vraiment. Mais surtout, elle comprenait enfin ce sentiment que cette femme lui faisait ressentir : la liberté.

Se sentant en confiance absolue, ses doigts agrippèrent les branches de ses lunettes, et les enleva sous un hochet de surprise émanant de Regina. Apache se figea aussi, sachant parfaitement, que sa maitresse n'enlevait ses lunettes uniquement à la maison, jamais ailleurs, et surtout jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre que Ruby. Les paupières fermées, Emma pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant leur couleur à Regina.

Sur le cul, éblouie et complètement émerveillée, l'agent immobilier fixait les prunelles magnifiques de la blonde. Elles étaient d'un vert émeraude flamboyant, plein de vie. Même sans maquillage, la blonde était à tomber. Regina ne put retenir son admiration devant une telle beauté.

\- Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Regina susurra toujours émerveillée devant la blonde.

\- Merci. Emma rougit légèrement, posant ses lunettes sur la table à côté de son verre. Je ne les enlève jamais, sauf chez moi. Je sais que ça met les gens mal à l'aise.

\- Alors pourquoi tu …

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne seras pas embarrassée. Emma répondit avec un ton qui fit frissonner la brune. Ai-je tort ?

\- Non.

Regina se retient pour ne pas prendre la main de la blonde posée sur la table. Ses doigts la démangeaient mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'est pas Gregorio qui leur servi les plats, mais la serveuse qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser Apache au passage, lui laissant une côtelette aux côtés de son bol. Il soupira de contentement ce qui arracha un rire aux deux jeunes femmes. Couché entre elles, il savourait sa viande. Regina ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de la blonde. Même si on voyait que quelque chose clochait, leur couleur effaçait tout. Cette femme était tellement magnifique, grogna Regina se maudissait de tomber pour une femme déjà prise par un crétin.

Elles sortirent du restaurant vers les minuits, complètement rassasiées et pleinement contente de leur soirée. Emma avait remis ses lunettes pour sortir. La laisse d'Apache dans sa main, elle sentait Regina marchait non loin d'elle, leurs manches de manteau se frôlant. Elle a vraiment apprécié cette soirée et pour la première fois, elle ne souhaitait qu'elle s'arrête maintenant, seulement demain matin elle devait se lever.

Dans la voiture de la brune, elles n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, se délectant du silence, même si de temps à autre, Apache soupirait. Il sentait que la séparation allait arriver et qu'il devait donner un coup de pouce. Elles descendirent de la voiture, Regina la ferma, accompagnant la blonde jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble, espérant passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais parfois, les choses ne vont pas comme on le voudrait.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée Emma. Regina débuta sérieusement.

\- Moi de même Regina. Emma répondit suivant Apache qui marchait lentement jusqu'à la porte.

\- Comment je fais si je veux te joindre ?

\- Me joindre ?! Emma demanda surprise par l'envie de la brune de la revoir.

\- Oui. Pour boire un café un jour, où même diner à nouveau. Je…

\- Regina… La blonde la coupa, se stoppant sur le trottoir, arrivée.

Apache s'assit entre les deux jeunes femmes, les observant. Emma jouait avec sa chaine entre ses doigts marque de nervosité. Regina sentait que ses espoirs allaient être brisés en mille morceaux. Elle visualisait le stop non loin.

\- Je vais être honnête Emma et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Regina marqua une pause attendant l'affirmation de la blonde qui ne tarda pas. Je sais que tu es avec Jones, et je le respecte. Seulement, je suis tombée sous ton charme, ton sourire et tes yeux. Je me fou complètement que tu sois aveugle et qu'Apache mange comme un cochon. Regina blagua pour détendre l'atmosphère. Si tu dois me mettre un stop que ce soit maintenant, je n'aime pas vivre avec de l'espoir.

Apache s'avança vers la brune et se frotta contre son jean, attirant son attention. Sourire triste sur les lèvres, la brune le caressa espérant une réponse de la blonde qui ne vient pas. Elle était stoïque sur le trottoir. Emma était chamboulée sous l'annonce de la brune. Elle la voulait avec ses défauts, son ami et sa cécité. Mais Emma n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, ce désir de liberté, de confiance. Finalement l'inconnu la terrorisait.

\- J'ai ma réponse. Regina soupira, posant ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue de la blonde avant de se retirer. Bye Apache. Prends soin d'elle.

Regina était partie, laissant Emma seule, perdue, déboussolée sur son trottoir. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'Apache aboyait comme une furie, tirant sur sa chaine.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'Apache ne lui parlait plus. Il faisait son travail, mais il était éteint, tout comme Emma. Il la guidait dans les rues, mais une fois dans l'appartement, il se couchait dans son panier et n'en sortait plus, pas même lorsqu'Emma lui proposait une balade dans le voisinage. La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire sortir. Il ne la conduisait qu'au travail, c'est tout. Ruby avait senti dès le jeudi suivant qu'Apache était bizarre, se couchant directement aux pieds de sa maitresse sans un soupire ou aboiement. Emma raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à sa meilleure amie, qui la consola et l'engueula en même temps, prétextant qu'une personne pareille ne court pas les rues, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu bon sang. Emma n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour savoir que Regina était belle.

\- Je ne sais pas où la trouver Ruby. Emma se plaignis passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Cela fait trois semaines Emma. Trois semaines que tu me dis ça en boucle. Et si tu laissais Apache te conduire pour une fois ? Ton cœur aussi.

Emma s'arrêta de jouer avec sa tasse de café, elle tourna la tête vers son chien, couché dans son panier, comme si elle pouvait le voir. Ruby sourit tristement, sentant le tiraillement de son amie.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Ça me fait flipper. On se connait à peine.

\- Et tu connais encore moins Killian. Tu l'envoie bouler depuis ce diner. Il n'est pas fou, il sent bien que c'est fini. Il t'a appelé récemment ? Demanda Ruby sachant pertinemment la réponse, les pieds perchés sur la table.

\- Non. Cela fait une semaine.

\- Tu vois. Ruby haussa les épaules pour marquer son point. Je l'apprécie pour ça. Il te laisse choisir ce qui est le meilleur pour toi. Apache l'a senti. Pourquoi pas toi ?!

Quand sa meilleure amie quitta l'appartement, le téléphone sonna. Apache leva la tête de son coussin, fixant sa maitresse dont les mouvements venaient de se fixer sous l'annonce de son interlocuteur.

Il a fallu un mois. Un long mois avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir enfin de cet endroit. Un mois pour que l'ombre laisse place à la lumière, puis les silhouettes à des contours, les formes à des figures et enfin le flou à une précisions qui lui avait manqué. Ses yeux retrouvaient leur vocation lentement, surement, apprivoisant ce qu'ils avaient perdu des années auparavant. La médecine fait des miracles aujourd'hui, et Emma ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissante. Cependant, restant un mois dans un hôpital, cela était long, surtout quand on a un but en tête. Une décision qu'elle avait prise avant l'appel du docteur ce soir-là. Le lendemain, elle passait des tests et deux jours après elle avait sa greffe. Tout c'était enchainé très vite, mais les pensées de la blonde allaient toujours au même endroit.

Apache marchant devant sur le trottoir, elle savait exactement où elle se rendait et avait même prit le bus pour s'y rendre. Voir simplifiait la vie, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Internet également. Tout était à porter de main. Elle descendait la rue méthodiquement, certaines habitude ont dû mal à la quitter, comme lorsqu'elle attrape ses lunettes le matin pour partir au travail, avant de les reposer. Ou encore tenir la laisse d'Apache et attendre qu'il marche pour le suivre. Même lui, lui lance un regard exaspéré. Il a compris très vite, s'habituant à cette nouvelle vie. Désormais, il n'avait pas à guider la main de sa maitresse pour lui remplir la gamelle d'eau, ou la pousser avant qu'elle ne se prenne une chaise déplacée.

Bizarrement, ce matin, il lui avait parlé, lui apportant sa chaine avant d'aller gratter à la porte. Emma sourit, sachant qu'il avait compris son plan. Elle l'avait rassuré, lui confirmant qu'ils iraient après le travail, il avait soupiré. Bien qu'à présent elle voit le monde, Apache continuait de se coucher à ses pieds durant son émission. Il arrivait même que lorsqu'Emma ferme les yeux quelque seconde, sa truffe glisse sur son tibia comme au bon vieux temps.

Soudainement, son chien partit en courant, aboyant comme un fou. Emma était sur le point de l'appeler quand elle l'aperçut sortir d'un bâtiment. Le restaurant. Apache lui sauta dessus, manquant de la faire tomber, mais elle lui caressa la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de l'ancienne aveugle battait la chamade devant cette vue unique. Elle avait eu raison. Cette femme était bien brune, et son parfum Pomme vient lui caresser les narines, l'incitant à s'approcher.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore sauvé. Je n'aurais pas la force de te conduire jusqu'à Emma. Regina informa le chien, sans le lâcher, avec un ton défaitiste.

\- Tant mieux car je viens jusqu'à toi cette fois.

Apache descendit de la brune, et marcha jusqu'à sa maitresse qui arrivait lentement comme pour ne pas brusquer Regina. Cette dernière était surprise, puis confuse. Elle observa la blonde marchait jusqu'à elle, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Habillée d'une robe d'été jaune pastel et les lunettes, certes différentes, mais toujours sur son nez.

Voyant la brune pour la première fois, Emma cru s'évanouir. Comment l'avait décrite Ruby déjà ? Ah oui. Une bombe atomique. C'était un euphémisme. Regina était la beauté à l'état pure. Ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges, cette cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure, ses yeux noirs profond et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Elle était vêtue d'un jean simple avec un tee-shirt blanc, contrastant parfaitement avec la complexité de sa peau.

\- Je pense vraiment qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi. Emma commença, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je l'aime bien lui aussi. Regina répondit en caressant l'animal qui soupira de contentement.

\- Seulement lui ?

Regina se redressa sous cette question, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Emma décida d'enlever ses lunettes, les plaçant dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit tendrement à la brune, percevant mieux les différents traits sur son visage sans la teinte des solaires. Regina était légèrement maquillée, ses lèvres luisantes dues au gloss appliqué, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens la fixant intensément. Elle sentait son regard enfin pleinement, réchauffant son corps, et surtout son bas ventre.

Apache poussa gentiment la brune vers sa maitresse, ce qui arracha une réprimande, faisant sourire la blonde. Il avait tout prévu. Regina n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'Emma quand quelque chose la frappa. Son regard. Il était vivant, suivant ses mouvements.

\- Apache n'a pas de laisse.

\- Non en effet.

\- Tu as marché toute seule.

\- Oui.

Regina sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Emma était devant elle, ses dents se dévoilant lentement lorsqu'elle comprit que la brune avait relié toutes les informations. Dans une confiance insolente, Emma élimina les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de cette odeur Pomme. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noirs, elle porta une main sur la joue de Regina.

\- Je te vois Regina.

\- Comment tu … la brune commença perdue dans les évènements, attrapant la main de la blonde et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- J'étais sur une liste d'attente pour une greffe de cornée. Quand la greffe est arrivée, la tension de mes yeux n'était pas assez stable, du coup, ils n'ont pas pu m'opérer. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, mes examens étaient parfaits, puis j'ai eu cet appel. Et maintenant je peux te voir.

\- C'est fantastique. Regina répondit sentant la joie l'envahir, plaquant son front contre celui de la blonde. Si tu veux me mettre un stop fais-le maintenant sinon…

Regina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Apache la poussa à nouveau. Son nez heurta celui d'Emma si violemment que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La brune saisit l'occasion pour réellement embrasser la blonde, goutant à ses lèvres qui l'avait tenté dès leur première rencontre. Emma ferma les yeux sous cette sensation exquise. La lèvre inférieure prise entre deux feux, lui rendant ses jambes comme du coton. Elle fut obligée de se raccrocher au cou de Regina pour ne pas tomber, laissant échapper un gémissement ravi.

Elles se détachèrent, gardant leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, Apache assis à les observer calmement. Emma déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la brune, heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir son visage.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà un nouvel OS pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. J'ai déjà d'autres OS de prêt que je publierai plus tard à mon grand bonheur, plus un nouveau en court d'écriture. Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me laisser un MP ou une review ! Je m'excuse également pour mon italien, je me suis aidée d'un site traducteur. A bientôt et merci de votre soutien. L**


End file.
